


Kristallborke

by tristessegrotesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristessegrotesk/pseuds/tristessegrotesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mittlerweile lebt er für die Nächte, in denen sie sich an einem geheimen Ort treffen, aber heute, im Schimmer des Sonnenaufgangs, trifft ihn eine Erkenntnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristallborke

Der junge Mann mit den roten Locken sitzt nun schon seit zwei Stunden nahezu reglos auf einer Steinbank in der finsteren Ecke eines Spielplatzes, der von starken Buchen gesäumt wird, und fröstelt in der Kälte der Nacht. Fast bedauert er die Verabredung, die ihm den Atem, den Schlaf und jede Vernunft raubt - fast, denn er ist schon längst besessen und verfallen.

Nervös kaut er an dem schon viel zu kurzen Daumennagel herum und schaut ein weiteres Mal auf die Uhr, nur um mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen festzustellen, dass kaum Zeit vergangen ist seit dem letzten Mal. Er schaut sich lauernd um, doch er kann keine Schritte hören, nicht einmal den Flügelschlag eines Vogels. Aus einem Impuls heraus greift er in die Brusttasche seines dunkelblauen Umhangs und holt den Zauberstab hervor, den er sich nach dem Krieg hatte anfertigen lassen. Langsam und sachte lässt er den Müll und die Scherben von zerbrochenen Bierflaschen in den mit Holz verkleideten Mülleimer schweben, der unauffällig neben der nächsten Bank steht.

Kurz lenkt ihn der Gedanke daran, dass Muggelkinder hier inmitten der Scherben und dem Müll spielen müssen, von der Einsamkeit und dem Verlangen ab, kurz lässt er die Wut über soviel Verantwortungslosigkeit durch sich hindurch strömen, doch viel zu schnell wandern seine Gedanken weiter. Kaum hat er den Zauberstab weggesteckt und ist aufgestanden, nisten sie wieder zwischen den perlfeinen Schulterblättern, neben den Brustwarzen, die sich wie eine unwiderstehliche Süßigkeit auf der weißen Haut abheben und unter der leichten Anhebung des Bauches, auf der weiche schwarze Härchen einen Kontrast schaffen, der seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen lässt.

Besiegt presst er die Lippen zusammen und schließt kurz die blauen Augen, dann lässt er die langen Ärmel seines Umhangs über seine steifgefrorenen Hände fließen und entschließt sich, zu Fuß zu gehen, um den seltsamen Fluch, den die Zeit auf ihn gelegt hat, zu zerstören, damit sie vorübergeht, ohne ihn dem Wahnsinn auszuliefern.

Mit entschlossenem Schritt setzt er sich in Bewegung, seine Augen sind stets auf die Spiegelung des Lichtscheins der rot lackierten Straßenlaternen gerichtet, der zartfunkelnde Diamanten auf den regennassen Bürgersteig wirft. Sie ziehen schnell an ihm vorüber, aber er findet sie bemerkenswert - noch immer, obgleich er schon seit langen Monaten nachts wie ein Gespenst durch Muggellondon taumelt, übernächtigt und voller Zweifel, zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen und noch tieferen Sehnsüchten.

Der saure Geruch des Regens vermischt sich mit den anderen bekannten Düften, die seine sommersprossige Nase umschmeicheln und so flüchtig sind wie ein Atem. Sie treffen an der Straßenkreuzung zusammen, an der er soeben stehenbleibt, um kurz zu Verschnaufen, ein wenig Bier von dem Pub auf der anderen Straßenseite, frische Brötchen aus dem Lastwagen, der gerade mit Blechen voll Gebäck beladen wird.

Wehmütig verweilt er einen Moment, sieht dem Bäcker dabei zu, wie er Bleche aufeinanderschichtet, die mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt sind. Manchmal sehnt er sich in seine Kindheit zurück, als er von einem ähnlichen Geruch geweckt wurde und künstliches, gedimmtes Licht auf den Fluren des Fuchsbaus lag, dumpfe Stimmen zu ihm nach oben auf den Treppenabsatz drangen und er sich sorgenfrei und geborgen gefühlt hat. Damals, als noch genügend Geld da war für etwas Besonderes wie Gebäck zum Frühstück.  
  
Der laute Knall der zuschlagenden Tür reißt ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und macht ihm bewusst, dass er nichts mehr mit dem fünfjährigen behüteten Kind gemein hatte, dessen Füße auf warmen Holzdielen standen - außer, dass er dessen Zukunft war. Er schnaufte und ging weiter, die weißen Wölkchen seines Atems folgten ihm über die Straße.  
  
Obwohl erst zwei Nächte vergangen sind, seit sie sich unter der Weide getroffen hatten, ist er vollkommen außer sich. Er möchte hier, mitten in London auf der Straße, zu weinen beginnen. Nicht, damit es jemand sieht, sondern weil ihm der kalte Wind kombiniert mit der Wehmut, die ihn immer öfter überfällt, die Brust zu zerreißen drohen. Nicht wie ein Kind, das mit einem berechnenden Blick zu der nächsten Person linst, die ihm gibt, was er will, sondern schlicht, weil er überläuft und es nicht verhindern kann.

Schwer atmend bleibt er an dem verschlossenen Tor des Hyde Parks stehen und schließt eine Hand darum. Seine Brust bebt vor Betroffenheit und würde er die Zähne nicht zusammenpressen, so würde er sie herausschreien. Fahrig dreht er sich um und lehnt seinen Rücken an das Tor. Das Klirren der Kette hallt durch die Straßen wie eine gespenstische Aufforderung.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal schüttelt er den wollenen Stoff seines Umhangs von seinem Handgelenk und schaut auf die Uhr. Vor Schreck entfährt ihm ein kurzatmiges Keuchen. Es dauer nicht mehr lang.  
  
Während er sich lauernd umsieht, lässt er seine Hand erneut in die Brusttasche wandern und als er sich mehr als einmal versichert hat, dass sich niemand außer ihm in der Nähe herumdrückt, zieht er sie schnell hinaus, das polierte Holz seines Zauberstabs zwischen den schwitzenden Fingern, richtet ihn auf das Tor und öffnet es. Die Kette rasselt zu Boden und rollt sich mit einem scharfen Klirren zu einem Haufen zusammen. Misstrauisch späht er nach links und rechts und schlüpft dann durch das Tor.  
  
Er denkt nicht mehr daran, es wieder zu verschließen, noch daran, dass er sich denjenigen, die jetzt aus dem Fenster schauen mögen, verdächtig macht, wenn er mitten im Schein der Parklaternen den Gehweg eines um diese Uhrzeit verschlossenen Parks entlanghastet. Er beachtet die Ente nicht, die er mit seiner unrühmlichen Eile so erschreckt, dass sie den Mondschimmer, der wie ein Seidentuch auf dem Wasser der Serpentine schwebt, mit Wellen unterbricht. Die Bäume, die den Park säumen, ziehen an seinem Blickfeld vorüber, als Schatten ohne Details, eine wabernde Masse, der er keine Beachtung schenken kann.  
  
Noch bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben können vor Schwäche, erblickt er die Weide, der einzige Baum auf einer perfekt geschnittenen Rasenfläche, Aushängeschild der Landschaftsgestaltung vor Ort, einzigartig in seiner Hässlichkeit. Dieser Ort ist bar jeder Illusion, vollkommen begradigt und sauber, jeder dekorative Stein in der perfekten Abmessung zu dem nächsten platziert und beraubt jeder Magie, die die Natur innehaben kann, wenn man sie nur wuchern lässt.  
  
Er vergräbt atemlos die Zähne in seiner bebenden Unterlippe und spürt die Anspannung zwischen den Beinen, die allein dieser widerwärtige Fleck menschlicher Einmischung bewirken kann und für einen Moment stehen sein Atem und die Zeit still und dann sieht er sie; die kleine, sparsame Bewegung, die er erwartet und die nur er sehen kann, denn er ist der einzige, der weiß, worauf er achten muss und der einzige, für den sie bestimmt ist.

Mit taumelnden Schritten kämpft er sich näher heran und die Sehnsucht treibt ihm Tränen in die Augen, in der eiskalten Luft der Oktobernacht liegt eine zarte Spur von Sommerwiese, von Ferien und Freiheit und unerträglicher Leichtigkeit, die sein Herz stocken lässt und aus dem Takt bringt. Die Sicht verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, aber er muss nicht sehen können, um seinen Weg zu finden.  
  
Das Rauschen des Windes in den herabhängenden, fast gänzlich entlaubten Wedeln der Weide erreicht seine Ohren und er schwankt gegen die knorrige Rinde, spürt die eiskalten zitternden Lippen von Harry Potter an seinem Kinn, kräftige Finger, die sich in seine Locken krallen und die ersten Tränen fließen aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus. Zwischen Verzweiflung, nagender Angst und rastloser Ergebenheit hascht er mit seinem Mund nach vorn und küsst alles, was er erreichen kann.  
  
Die Finger in seinem Haar lösen sich langsam, wandern über seine Ohren, die so heiß sind, dass sie wahrscheinlich in leuchtendem Rot erstrahlen, streicheln seinen Hals hinab. Doch die Küsse werden wilder, ihre Lippen rutschen aufeinander ab, schlittern über die Wangen und sind nur noch dann in der Lage, eine Position einzuhalten, wenn sie sich festsaugen.  
  
Sein Umhang wird hochgezogen, die Hose geöffnet und vor Sehnsucht bleibt schlicht keine Zeit mehr, länger zu warten. Auch er zerrt an dem Reißverschluss der Jeanshose des Anderen, müht sich nicht, den Knopf zu öffnen, denn er weiß, dass ihn keine weitere Hose daran hindern wird, die erhitzte Haut darunter zu berühren.  
  
"Moment kurz..." Er hält überrascht inne. "Sieh' mich - bitte sieh' mich dabei an." Das Flüstern in seinem Ohr ist so weich, zart wie ein Hauch, dass er sich seinen Weg zu dem offenen Mund zurückküsst, durch den der Atem in abgehackten Stößen entweicht. Eine wilde Aufregung brandet in seinem Unterbauch auf, die nichts mit der beinahe automatischen Trieberfüllung zu tun hat, der sie sonst nachgehen, es ist vielmehr ein Prickeln wie jenes, das sein erstes Mal begleitete und als er seine Hand in die Hose drängt, öffnet er die Augen und keucht vor Erregung, während er beobachtet, wie Harrys grüne Augen vor Lust verschleiern, mit jedem Stoß seiner Hand ein bisschen mehr.  
  
Harry beginnt, in seine Lippe zu beißen, an ihr zu saugen und das ist das Signal, auf das er mit wachsender Aufregung gewartet hat. Er reibt schneller und schaut in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal dabei zu, wie sich ein Schneidezahn in den leicht angeschwollenen Mundwinkel bohrt, wie sich die für einen erwachsenen Mann recht zierliche Nase runzelt und pudriges Rot vom Hals herauf in das Gesicht kriecht, das auch heutzutage noch oft die Titelseite der Zeitungen schmückt.  
  
Ein kurzer Triumph explodiert in seiner Brust, als ihm bewusst wird, dass ihm heute eine Erinnerung geschenkt wurde, die niemand sonst besitzt, doch schon in dem Moment, in dem er das Bild der vollkommenen Schönheit bemerkt, das ihm als nächstes zuteil wird, bildet sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals.  
  
Schnaufend lehnt Harry an dem Stamm der Weide, deren taufeuchte Borke im Schein des Sonnenaufgangs schimmert, als wäre sie mit Seide überzogen worden. Das zerzauste schwarze Haar verleiht ihm den Anstrich eines Lausebengels und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, das ihm schwer auf dem Magen liegt. Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, stellt sich Harry auf die Zehenspitzen und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf.  
  
"Jetzt bist du an der Reihe", raunt er, aber Percy verkrampft sich, wendet sich ab und entfernt sich zittrig ein paar Schritte, damit sein Blick ihn nicht verraten kann. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versucht er, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, seine Haltung und die Gefühle, die ihn beinahe zu Boden reißen. Er schaut auf das funkelnde Wasser der Serpentine, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen.  
  
Er hört, wie ein Reißverschluss ruckartig geschlossen wird und sich ihm feste Schritte nähern. Eine Hand legt sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter und verharrt dort, warm und beständig. Zögernd schaut er zur Seite und sieht, dass Harry verbissen nach vorn starrt, einen Zorn in den Augen, der in direktem Widerspruch zu seiner zärtlichen Berührung steht und er weiß, der Abschied ist nicht mehr fern.  
  
"Warum wolltest du nicht?" Seine Stimme ist nur ein undeutliches Gemurmel und Percy weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, er weiß nicht, was er tun soll und die Angst greift klamm und unangenehm nach seinem Herzen.  
  
Wie erwartet reißt Harry seine Hand zurück, dreht sich ruckartig um und stampft davon, aber diesmal sieht Percy noch vor sich, wie er ihn ansah in diesem ersten wirklich intimen Moment und er kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ein fremder Impuls drängt die Worte heraus.  
  
"Weil ich sonst nicht hätte gehen können!", ruft er, so laut er kann und Harrys entfernte Gestalt stockt, wendet sich um und kommt wieder näher.  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick, in dem er Harry zum ersten Mal auf sich zukommen sieht, mit gesenktem Blick und Händen, die den Saum seines Pullovers kneten, wird ihm klar, dass er sich täuscht, sich selbst belogen hat und er schon jetzt nicht mehr gehen kann.  
  
Ende


End file.
